Shut Up And Kiss Me
by I'mConfuzzled
Summary: Tawni and Portlyn have a plan to get Sonny and Chad together. What is it? And does it work? First fanfic. Please read and review!


**Tawni's POV**

I was sitting in mine and Sonny's dressing room admiring myself in the mirror, when the overly perky Sonny came in herself and sat down next to her own mirror. I was about to resume my make-up applying when Sonny snapped out of her day dream and said

"Do you think Marshall would let me sing on So Random! Again?"

"Why?" I asked

"Because I found this song and I absolutely love it!"

"Yeah, why don't you go ask him now? Wait! What's the song?"

"Oh, here you go," she handed me the lyrics to the song and I read it though. Oh my Coco Moco Coco! This song just screams Chad and Sonny, maybe that why she picked it. Nah, she is completely oblivious to the fact that she likes Chad and he likes her. I have just come up with the most perfect plan to get them together! But I need some inside help.

As I walk past the cafeteria towards the Mackenzie Falls set (I know I was going to get help from _them_ but it can't be helped)

Anyway Nico and Grady saw me. _Drat_.

"Tawni?"

"Nico, Grady." I nodded my head and tried to continue walking but he stopped me.

"Why are you heading for Mackenzie Falls?"

"I'm not?" It came out more of a question than anything else, he was about to reply when I said

"You know the Meal or No Meal girl you danced with at the 'secret' prom that everyone knew about well, she just got dumped by her boyfriend and is looking for a shoulder to cry on,"

"I'm gonna be rebound guy!" And ran out, that just leaves Grady

"And the girl from Magic Number **(A/N made it up)** she was asking about you,"

"Really I got to go," So he ran off. Boys! Finally, I walked down the corridors to the Mackenzie Falls set, where the bodyguard stopped me.

"Afraid you can't go in; you're on the banned wall."

"I just need you to get Portlyn for me, please." I put on my pouty face. 3...2...1...

"Alright I'll get her for you now," He went inside to fetch Portlyn. A minute later the bodyguard came back out with an annoyed Portlyn.

"What?" she asked moodily

"Well do you want Chad and Sonny to get together or not?"

Her whole face lit up "Yes, I don't know why they can't just realise they have feeling for each other, accept it and go out!"

"I know! Anyway I have the perfect plan..." We huddled together and started whispering at 100 miles an hour. Then Operation: Channy was underway...

**Portlyn POV**

I walked towards Chad's dressing room. This is going to be the hardest part of the plan. I opened the door to find him on his sofa watching So Random! Hmmm I thought maybe this wasn't going to be so hard after all.

I slammed the door shut so he could tell I entered. "Umm, Portlyn? I was just, umm..." He was searching for the remote to change the channel but no such luck.

"It's okay Chad, I sometimes watch Chuckle City too, there actually not half bad," the lie rolled off my tongue. Sometimes being an actress came in handy.

I swear you could see him visibly relaxed. "So... How often do you watch So Random?" I tried to ask casually.

"Um..." he scratched the back of his neck "Kind of every day," he then muttered "but only since Sonny joined," it was so quiet I barely heard him.

And here was the awkward bit. "You mind if I watch it with you?"

"Sure," he said hesitantly. Just then the announcer's voice came up...

**Tawni's POV**

I had persuaded Marshall to let Sonny sing, and then persuaded Sonny to sing as she got stage fright at the last minute. I was back stage with her, she was dressed in a really cute dress it was sky blue and hugged her figure and she wore simple blue heels to match the dress **(A/N I'm not very good at describing clothes so please use your imaginations) **Just then I got out my phone and quickly sent a text.

Suddenly the announcer's voice came up "Up next is Sonny Munroe singing Shut up and Kiss me by Orianthi. She's singing this to a special someone so I hope they're listening!"

Sonny turned to me and mouthed 'A special someone?' of course she didn't know it was part of the plan she I just gave her a little shove onto the stage, she walked up to the mike and spoke into it "Hey guys! Just want to say hope you like the song!" Then she turned to the band and shouted "Hit it guys!" The music started and Sonny started singing...

**Chad's POV**

Portlyn sat down next to me and we were about to watch So Random! When my phone buzzed, I'd received a text it said:

**heyy its tawni, hope ur watching so random sonny has a message 4 u.**

Ummm... I wonder what that means, or better yet how does she know I'm watching So Random? then the announcer said "Up next is Sonny Munroe singing Shut up and Kiss me by Orianthi. She's singing this to a special someone so I hope they're listening!" Is that what Tawni was talking about?

Then Sonny started singing and she has got an amazing voice.

_You're too loud, I'm so hyper  
On paper we're a disaster  
And I'm driving you crazy  
It's my little game_

_I push you, and you push back  
Two opposites so alike that  
Everyday's a roller coaster  
I'm a bump you'll never get over_

_This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you can't handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me_

_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just (just) so (so) full of it  
Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me_

_So shut up!  
So shut up!_

_I call you and you pick up  
I tell you how much I'm in love  
I'm laughing and you get mad  
It's my little game_

_Go ahead now, admit it  
You like your world with me in it  
Like a record, it's broken  
Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over_

_This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you can't handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me_

_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just (just) so (so) full of it  
Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me_

_You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh  
The riffs on my guitar  
The way we fight, we make up fast  
Oooooh yeah …_

_So shut up!_

_Love-hate, love-hate, love -hate!_

_Cuz it's a love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you (you) can (can) handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me_

_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just (so) freak (can) full of it  
Cuz it's too late, to shut your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me_

Wow. Was all I could think so Sonny felt the same way as I did. I had to go find her, well I knew where she was obviously she was on the stage. Without an explanation I got up and left Portlyn smiling to herself.

I walked the short route to the So Random! Stage and bumped into Sonny in the corridor.

"Sonny!" I didn't wait for her to answer I instantly wrapped my arms around her waist and she hugged me back, I pulled back a little so I could look her in the eye. Then I leaned in and kissed her, and wow, again. It was the most mind blowing kiss ever!

**Sonny POV**

Chad kissed me! Me! And I didn't pull back, in fact I was enjoying myself, it was amazing no, better it was stunning, breathtaking, unique there are no words to describe it.

We eventually had to breathe, so I pulled back and was about to ask why he had randomly come up and kissed me when he beat me to it

"I really liked your song," He stated. I only sung it because it reminded me of him. I tried to think of a response but the words just wouldn't come out, I was still in shock from the kiss.

Just then Tawni and Portlyn walked past and as they did Tawni whispered "You're welcome!"

I don't know what they did but I'll have to thank them later. I turned to Chad and smiled

"So, you watch So Random?" he laughed and took my hand, we continued talking as we walked down the hall off to thank Tawni and Portlyn.


End file.
